


Hora del show

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [28]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Luthor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “…Superman es mi padre” confiesaUn silencio se crea en la habitación rompiéndose cuando la alfa se lanza a reír contorsionando su tostado rostro y achicando sus ojos.“Naa, muy chistoso y yo soy la hija de Batman” responde con sarcasmo para lanzarle un “Fue un buen intento Luthor” palmeando su hombro.Conner se ríe.Conociendo las tendencias del murciélago no sería nada de extraño que tuviera algún integrante más en un par de años.“Cynthia, es verdad” afirma caminando hacia ella.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Hora del show

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa!! traigo una nueva parte.  
> Esto simplemente se me está yendo de las manos, pero tengo hasta varias partes más planeadas asi que simplemente lo dejo fluir como siempre XD

Alan Morales, actual presidente de los Estados Unidos se sentó erguido, con el corazón acelerado y el sudor goteando por su cien. Miro al frente.

Esto era ridículo. Él era el presidente de los estados unidos. Una potencia mundial y por ende uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta, se invierten millones en su seguridad cada día, pero aquí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, de una manera metafórica, todo producto de sus errores al creer que nadie más tendría en la mira el premio mayor.

Había subestimado al enemigo y Conner Luthor se lo hizo saber, sentado frente a el con las piernas cruzadas, un traje a medida y su mentón levantado en una mirada totalmente empoderada.

Este era su juego y él había perdido.

\---------------------//----------------------------------------------

Conner se enorgullece de su capacidad de entrar y salir de escena cuando lo deseara. Él era un Luthor, de solo aparecer en un lugar tendría la vista de todo el mundo sobre él, pero no era el más importante en el cuadro, y eso era una ventaja que se encargaba de aprovechar. Los peces gordos van por otros peces gordos, y por ahora, él era uno pequeño.

Asistencias a pequeñas fiestas, inversiones de caridad y fundación de organizaciones para la salud eran su foco principal, después de todo su madre era el plato fuerte y él no tenía ningún interés en quitarle esa posición.

Al menos por ahora.

Hasta que el presidente de los Estados Unidos dio su primer movimiento y comenzó a poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

Había comenzado gracias a la liga de la justicia y su estúpida misión fallida. Una pérdida sustancial de dinero, deshonra para todo ciudadano viviente de la tierra y peor aún una posible guerra con otros seres espaciales que pedían un reembolso millonario que fue pagado con trabajo por los propios demandados y fondo estado unidense.

Sin embargo, nadie le había tomado el peso correspondiente, a fin de cuentas, era una misión fallida de entre tantas que normalmente se esconden bajo a la alfombra y se olvidan, pero no ocurrió así, y Alan Morales se encargó de ello pintando un cuadro de destrucción e irresponsabilidad porque los héroes en su día a día provocaban caos que el gobierno o sus empresas tenían que arreglar sobre todo cuando sacaban a la luz cosas que no estaban hechas para esta.

Una buena táctica. Pensó Conner en realidad observando cómo sacaba la nueva ley de anti-superhéroes mientras su papá se frotaba el rostro visiblemente afectado y culpable por todo.

Metrópolis no estaría tan mal sin Superman, su tasa de criminalidad era baja, incluso su propia madre se encargaba de los bajos poderes, pero otras ciudades no sobrevivirían, un ejemplo: ciudad gótica. De seguro Batman se esta retorciendo en su cueva y aunque los héroes no eran de su interés había una cosa que si lo era.-

“No puedes seguir haciendo esto” advirtió su madre desde su oficina.

“Pero Lex-”

“Nada de Lex, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser? El ejército puede ir tras de ti, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá con nosotros?, ¿con Conner si te descubren?” pregunta enojado en un ambiente tenso.

Su padre había salido escondido una vez más lo que era estúpido porque si alguien no podía estar en las sombras ese era Superman. Su propio traje estaba hecho para llamar la atención, era como llevar un letrero que decía “mírenme estoy aquí y me da igual el gobierno” lo que era prácticamente suicida.

Conner se acercó a la puerta, flotando con suavidad sin tocar el suelo.

“Lex, puedes hacerlo” escuchó a su padre rogar.

Sabe que su madre debe tener una expresión cansada. Han estado discutiendo mucho últimamente, su padre se estresaba cuando veía algo mal, no era de aquellos que se quedaban a observar sin hacer nada.

“No puedo Clark”

“¿No puedes o no quieres?” pregunta su padre enojado, liberando feromonas que hacen a Conner ponerse alerta e intentar mirar entre la grieta de la puerta.

“No me vengas con eso” gruñe su madre.

“Pero es verdad ¿no?, crees que estamos siendo peligrosos” escupe su padre a lo que su madre suspira.

“Escúchame Clark” pide con cansancio “han tenido muchas misiones este año” contesta.

“1531”

“¿Y cuántas han fallado?” pregunta su madre creando un silencio.

“189” murmura su padre.

Es un gran número.

“Es un gran número. No, escucha. Puede ser que sea inferior al éxito, pero sus misiones no son cosas de héroes principiantes Clark, derrochan mucho dinero y generan peligro para la comunidad ¿Entiendes? No estoy en contra de ustedes, pero actualmente llegan y llegan más héroes y la liga que hace, simplemente los chequea y los deja, manteniendo quizás a los más especiales ¿pero el resto? Ellos son una amenaza potencial. Están desordenados y Batman no puede con todo el mundo” explica y Conner sabe que ha llegado a un punto porque el ambiente se relaja.

Saliendo de su cuarto camina silenciosamente hacia el estudio para mirar de reojo como ambos están abrazados.

Han estado peleando mucho más de lo habitual y cada vez se vuelve más tenso lo que lo preocupa bastante porque sus padres son de carácter fuertes, y gracias al cielo el amor se ha mantenido más fuerte que cualquier odio, pero Conner teme como todo niño que algún día este sentimiento tan hermoso se opaque y desgaste hasta que finalmente no sea suficiente amarse.

Suspira para volver a su cuarto y tomar su computadora.

Su padre no puede hacer nada.

Su madre no quiere hacer nada.

Por lo que solo queda una opción.

Él debe tomar el problema en sus propias manos.

\---------------------------//-----------------------------------

“¡Hola Cynthia!” saludo apenas se abrió la puerta para recibir un portazo al segundo después, pero Conner fue más inteligente y colocó su pie evitándolo y obteniendo una mirada sucia por parte de su excompañera.

“Lárgate Luthor o llamare a seguridad” amenazó.

Conner puso una expresión sorprendida y preocupada “¡¿Seguridad?!”

“SÍ” contestó Cynthia a lo que el cambio su expresión a una inocente.

“¿Te refieres al tipo de traje que le pague diez mil dólares e incluso me acompañó de manera muy amigable al ascensor?” pregunta viendo la boca de Cynthia abrirse y cerrar para soltar la puerta y comenzar a maldecir al hombre, prometiéndose a sí misma que se buscaría un mejor lugar para vivir a lo que Conner aprovecha para entrar y comenzar a observar el lugar.

Era lindo, simple, agradable, pero pequeño, sin embargo con el suelo de la alfa no sería extraño.

“¿Qué tal el trabajo de banquera?” pregunto tomando una fotografía que reconoció como una de su anterior curso y que fue bruscamente arrebata de su mano para volverse a colocar en su lugar original.

Cynthia le dio una mirada enojada liberando feromonas de advertencia, pero ningún alfa lo ha atemorizado hasta ahora y ella no es la excepción.

“Sabes bien como es”

“Hablas como si fuera mi culpa, sino me equivoco te quitaron tu título por… ¿hackear archivos gubernamentales?” pregunta sin esperar respuesta para seguir “nunca entendí porque lo hiciste” piensa en voz alta volviendo a tomar la fotografía para terminar de observarla.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó con las manos en su cadera dándole una mirada agotada a Conner.

Se ve cansada, tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello corto, aunque maltratado y esa aura de derrota que actualmente sigue a su padre a donde sea que vaya. Él aun recordaba a la pequeña niña, ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué cambiaron tanto?

“Te tengo una propuesta-”

“No” interrumpe, pero Conner no la escucha prosiguiendo.

“Laboral, tendrás a tu disposición la mejor tecnología y libertad para experimentar en lo que desees” se detiene para dar una mirada a su compañera “incluso los archivos clasificados que descargaste antes y por supuesto un sueldo mejor”

Ambos se observan desde lados opuestos de la habitación.

“… ¿En serio Luthor? La última vez que nos vimos fue en el funeral, después de eso dejaste la escuela y ¿Qué? Ahora vienes y Crees que simplemente me pondré a tu disposición para hackear lo que sea que quieras y recibir grandes cantidades de dinero” Conner le da una sonrisa juguetona a lo que Cynthia pone los ojos en blanco.

“¿Acaso hay algo más que te interese querida señorita Cynthia…?” pregunta de manera coqueta mientras la alfa resopla.

Casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

“Lo lamento Luthor no eres mi tipo. Tienes las partes…” mira hacia abajo “incorrectas” informó tomándolo por sorpresa. Sintiendo la risa burbujear en su pecho reteniéndola, pero dándole una sonrisa divertida que se reflejo un poco en la sonrisa de ella para caer en un suspiro

“¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?” Conner levantó una ceja “no me mires así, te conozco Conner Luthor y sé que siempre que tienes un plan este que podría llevarnos a la cárcel. Al menos dame una razón para no entregarte cuando nos lleven a prisión y me pidan testificar” pidió cruzándose de brazos, acercándose hacia Conner quien solo la observo.

“…Superman es mi padre” confiesa

Un silencio se crea en la habitación rompiéndose cuando la alfa se lanza a reír contorsionando su tostado rostro y achicando sus ojos.

“Naa, muy chistoso y yo soy la hija de Batman” responde con sarcasmo para lanzarle un “Fue un buen intento Luthor” palmeando su hombro.

Conner se ríe.

Conociendo las tendencias del murciélago no sería nada de extraño que tuviera algún integrante más en un par de años.

“Cynthia, es verdad” afirma caminando hacia ella.

Tomando un esfuerzo bastante considerable, activa su visión de rayos x que últimamente había aparecido, aunque, lastimamente, aún no podía controlarla del todo “Debajo del chaleco estás usando una blusa que por cierto le falta un botón al medio, tu sostén tiene un encaje rosa, aunque no pensé que fueras de las chicas que usan rosa” piensa en voz alta frunciendo el ceño para ver a la alfa congelada. Tomando su expresión como una señal de que quizás no entendió Conner vuelve abrir la boca “bueno…en cuanto a tu otra ropa interior diría que no combi-” sin embargo Cynthia fue más rápida tapando su boca y ordenándole que se callara o lo lanzaría por la ventana.

“¡Bien!, solo dime que rayos tengo que hacer”

\------------------------------------//------------------------------

“Estás seguro de esto” susurro viendo el auto salir desde la casa blanca.

Conner respondió un sí, siguiendo el trayecto, eran las diez de la noche y el señor presidente estaba saliendo solamente acompañado de sus guardaespaldas hacia un destino que Conner ya sospechaba.

Susurra un “sigámoslo” que obtuvo una mirada confundida de Cynthia a la que tomó entre sus brazos, diciéndole que guardara silencio mientras se elevaban en el cielo.

\--------------------------------//-----------------------------------

“Asegúrate de tomar desde todos los ángulos, que el rostro de la chica se vea bien” ordenó Conner.

Ambos se encontraban de pie sobre el techo de la cabaña continua. Un motel bastante lujoso si le preguntaban a Cynthia, aunque no le sorprendía, después de todo al presidente le gustaba lo mejor incluida una cierta señorita que no tenía nada que ver con su actual esposa y que la hacía preguntarse como Luthor sabía tanto sobre el tema para recordar que Clark Kent, periodista del Daily Planet, era su padre y por ende Superman.

Que cosas descubre uno hoy en día.

“Wow, pero que poses” comenta Cynthia tomando otro set de fotos que de seguro si sus padres descubrieran quedarían escandalizados.

“¿Y ustedes quienes son?” le llegó una voz desconocida que los hizo voltear a ambos con el corazón acelerado.

Mierda.

Cynthia va a soltar una excusa barata sobre trabajadores (aunque la cámara no los acompaña) mientras Conner saca unas gafas redondas y se las coloca quizás para disfrazar su identidad o algo.

Debieron de usar esos pasamontañas pero Luthor y su sentido de la moda se negaron y ahora acabarían en la cárcel por espiar al presidente y Cynthia tendría que vivir sin una computadora ni celular y nada de tecnología y ella moriría porque ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? Prefería morir a-

“John Lock, actor de series como sobrevivientes, y rojo ¿no estás casado como Jennifer Smith y tienes dos hermosas niñas?” pregunta Luthor viendo al hombre palidecer a lo que Conner chispea los dedos y Cynthia lo toma como una señal para sacar una fotografía.

“Yo no-” comienza a hablar, pero Luthor interrumpe en tono despreocupado.

“Por cierto, linda bata, totalmente patentada en el lugar” Cynthia vuelve a tomar otra fotografía esta vez con flash para remarcar el logo del motel en su pecho para futuras manipulaciones.

Sí se van a la cárcel se encargará de llevarse al bastardo con ellos.

“Lo lamento, yo no vi nada” se disculpa con rapidez para volver por donde vino.

Cynthia no puede evitar la sonrisa que rompe en su rostro comentando en voz alta que ella desea una de esas gafas.

\--------------------------------------//---------------------

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta Cynthia mientras Conner saca de una mochila algo muy similar a un rifle solo que este está personalmente modificado para lanzar algo en especial.

“Es un arma similar a un rifle, pero lanzara un dardo con un microtransmisor que se clavara en el cuello del presidente y nos enviará las ondas de sonidos de su voz a un micrófono que tendremos”

Cynthia levanta las cejas sorprendidas pasando a preguntar donde podía comprar uno y Conner promete darle uno para su cumpleaños.

Preparándose desde el techo ve cuando el señor presidente sale con su amante, para apuntar y disparar, ve al hombre llevar su mano sobre el área afectada lo que provoca una sonrisa. No importa cuánto palpe la zona la aguja se terminará clavando a un más en su piel y liberando un poco de anestesia para no llamar la atención y engañar a la víctima.

Todo estaba listo.

\-----------------------------------//--------------------------

“Estoy seguro de que no querrá que estas fotos lleguen a todos los periódicos locales” comentó pensativo mirándolo con tranquilidad.

Él arruga el entrecejo.

Ha estado por tres años en el poder, es respetado en su comunidad y no permitirá que un mocoso cualquiera venga a amenazarlo. Si quiere, puede publicar las fotos, pero él podría prohibir su masificación, multar a aquellos que manchen su imagen y los Luthor no son la excepción.

“¿Y tú crees que una serie de fotografías me van a intimidar? Buen intento chico” alaba divertido a lo que el Luthor menor sonríe.

“Oh, claro que no, por algo trajes más” informa despreocupado sacando una grabadora, poniéndola en la mesa y apretando el botón de play.

De inmediato comenzaron a reproducirse conversaciones sobre infiltraciones militares, opiniones antipáticas sobre otros presidentes e incluso sobre su propia esposa que lo congelan y lo hacen estirar sus manos para apropiarse de la grabación, pero el chico lo permite, metiendo su mano a su bolsillo y sacando tres discos más agitándolo frente a sus ojos de manera cruel.

“Por cierto, no creerá que soy tan tonto como para traer el original ¿verdad?” pregunta levantando una ceja “estoy seguro de que su competencia para las próximas reelecciones le agradara tener una copia, quizás…incluso a china le gustaría ¿no cree?” piensa en voz alta “hay unas conversaciones muy interesantes sobre el estallido social hace varios años. Estoy seguro de que perdió millones de dólares a causa de ello…”

Eso claramente sería un desastre, las relaciones con china suelen ser bastante inestables. Un día podían estar bien y al siguiente lanzaban alguna tarifa comercial afectando sus ventas a exteriores.

“¿Te das cuenta de que estás amenazando al presidente de los Estados Unidos?” pregunta más como una estrategia de intimidación, un intento de hacer que el hombre joven se retracte, pero al contrario de sus expectativas este lanza una risa suave, mirándolo como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

“Créame, no me puse este traje porque me veo bonito” informa dejando un silencio en la habitación.

“Bien, ¿Qué quieres?”

El Luthor sonríe.

\---------------------------//---------------------------------

“Estoy seguro de que saben porque los cite aquí hoy” informa de pie al final de la larga mesa repleta de la liga de la justicia “sé que dije que eran un peligro para el mundo, pero también debo de admitir que lo he pensado mucho. Ustedes, después de todo, son una parte importante de nuestra comunidad, gracias a ustedes somos quienes somos hoy en día por lo que he decidido anular la ley que se estableció” el resto de los héroes parece iluminarse de inmediato para mirarse unos a otros con felicidad “sin embargo espero que sepan que no puedo simplemente dejarlos vagar por ahí después del gran problema que crearon” advierte para ver a Superman ponerse de pie y preguntar que podían hacer al respecto “Se ha acogido anular la ley siempre y cuando, ustedes acaten y planifiquen primero con una nueva división”

“¿Trabajaremos para el gobierno?” pregunta Flash con preocupación.

De inmediato él levanta sus manos en señal de relajo.

“No, seguirán trabajando con sus reglas, pero tendrán una nueva área que se encargará de todo lo que sea planificación de misiones y equipos. De esta manera nos aseguraremos de que sepan el costo de los daños y se cree la posibilidad de minimizarlos” explica “simplemente tendrán que coordinar con ellos, necesitarán su aprobación para ejecutar esas misiones después de todo es dinero estado unidence el que ocupan”

La liga de la justicia asiente conforme y aliviados por volver a la acción.

Él sonríe.

“Perfecto, permítanme presentarle al jefe de la nueva división y su asistente personal” indica haciendo una seña con la mano para que la puerta de la sala se abra y entre nada más y nada menos que Conner Luthor sorprendiendo a todos los héroes, caminando con seguridad al podio mientras una chica de cabello corto y oscuro se para junto a él totalmente despreocupada de quienes son sus ocupantes.

\---------------------//---------------------------

Conner sonríe confiado, mirando a todos los héroes que lo conocen desde que era un bebé con calma y elegancia.

Era hora de que él entrara a escena.

“Buenas tardes a todos, desde ahora me enorgullece anunciar el comienzo del proyecto Justice” anuncia con una encantadora sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que Cynthia es esa amiga que actúa y te regaña como tu mamá, que a todos les carga pero no pueden vivir sin ella.  
> Todos los comentario son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
